Diana
22:55, April 26, 2014 (UTC)ALMA is the best and least of it is the gland and Akari are impudent rascal rogue and Marwan : Diana is one of the main villains of Jewelpet and Alma's secondary partner in Jewelpet Twinkle. She's a Black Munchkin cat with white paws who can use the forbidden dark magic called Dark Eyes Power (ダークアイズパワー?). She also wears a lace-trimmed pink waistcoat, a pink bow, and a silver heart-shaped necklace. She's Dian's younger sister, who got sealed by the Four Great Magicians of Jewel Land many years ago due to her foolish acts. She was unsealed during the events of Episode 2 due to the Phantom Thieves, thinking it was the kitten they found. Her mission is to defeat the Four Witches of Jewel Land and rule both worlds by her power. Although she can be snobbish, evil and sometimes jealous to Rinko, her magic however, is strong (which can be distinguished from the black to purple colored paw on the victim), casting it to a human or object in which the Jewel Charms were hiding, which can be broken by someone confessing their weakness. She always lets her minions, the Phantom Herb Thieves to do her bidding on stealing the Jewelpets and collecting them to break the seal that keeps Dian imprisoned. But time and time again, she and the gang failed on getting every single one of them. She has a fear of bananas and sometimes hates Ruby. After the events of Episode 26, the Phantom Thieves betrayed her and Diana went solo on collecting the remaining Jewelpets. But in the end, she successfully freed Dian from the Ice Prison. In Episode 52, she channeled her Jewel Power to the Jewel Stick along with the other Jewelpets and defeated Dark Dian, while opening her brother's heart to the truth that Jewelpets and humans must co-exist in harmony and tell him he has friends in Jewel Land to accept him and Diana. After that, they both changed their ways. In Jewelpet Twinkle, she appears along with Alma, mysteriously watching over Akari and her friend's actions. She personally appeared in front of Akari in Episode 20 and revealed that she was created by Alma in Episode 23. During the Grand Prix Arc, she and Alma survived the Battest's demise and entered the Jewel Star Grand Prix under the alias Jill. She later sacrificed her life to save Alma after her Dark Magic gone out of control, dying onto her hands but later revived in Episode 51. In Jewelpet Sunshine, she is a student from the 3rd Grade Rose Section and Garnet's rival and has a feelings for Dian. Diana's name is based on Diamond and her birthday is on April 20. Diana has a black version of the Jewel Pocketbook which she uses to identify which Jewelpet she will receive. It was also used to unlock the Jewel Stick along with the one that Rinko has. In Jewelpet Twinkle, she carries a mirror just like Garnet does.Bold text Category:Characters Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Items Category:Main Characters